IWTB Capítulo No 25 El Pacto con Itzamná
by Combo Ninos Virtuales
Summary: Leo y Cinza tiene problemas en su relación,eso pone en riesgo la misión de los Combo Niños... Leo busca una solución para seguir adelante, Itzamná le ofrece un Pacto para solucionarlos...¿aceptará Leo ese pacto?


_I WANT TO BELIEVE CAPITULO NO. 25: EL PACTO _

_Hola...._

_saben chicos... a veces me sorprendo de mis ideas locas... en esta ocasion quise intentar escribir sobre el entrenamiento pero de repente parece que alguien empujo mis pensamientos y me dijo que escribiera esto... en fin, es un preludio para lo que mas adelante va a suceder (obvio, no?) Espero que les agrade la historia y ya saben, si tienen tiempo para un Review, se los agradecería..._

_Gracias a quienes se han agregado para seguir la historia, gracias a quienes nos regalan un momento de su valioso tiempo para dejarnos un Review o hacernos alguna réplica._

_haxta pronto..._

_Enigma_X, Azul_Celeste_

_I WANT TO BELIEVE CAPITULO NO. 25: EL PACTO_

_- Muy bien, chicos, ahora, cada quién con su maestre, deberán escuchar y entender como lo han venido haciendo desde que se convirtieron en discípulos capoeiristas…sean como siempre han sido, escuchen, capten, entiendan, comprendan y obedezcan sin vacilar a lo que sus maestres les digan, es muy importante, ustedes saben que ellos jamás les pedirán algo que los lastime… confíen en ellos…_

_-¡Sí Maestre Grinto!_

_-¿pero nosotros que haremos?- **pregunta Leo…-** Itzamná no está, y él dijo que sería nuestro maestre…_

_- mientras Itzamná regresa… tú y Cinza concéntrense… lo demás vendrá por si solo-l**e dice Grinto mientras se dirige con Paco para comenzar el entrenamiento… Leo y Cinza se miran como preguntándose… y ¿ahora que?... Leo se encuentra un poco molesto… y ella puede captarlo… él se sienta en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas mientras apoya su cabeza en una mano… con la trompita parada en señal de molestia… mientras mira como los demás chicos están cada uno con sus respectivos maestres…Cinza lo mira con preocupación…**_

_- Leo… debes cambiar esa actitud…- **le dice serenamente**_

_- lo sé… lo sé… es que … francamente no sé porque estamos aquí si no podemos hacer nada…_

_- pero dependen de nosotros para poder manifestar los elementos… - **le dice ella agachándose para mirarlo a su altura…**_

_- si lo sé…- **le dice interrumpiéndola**…- y… "somos lo mas importantes para que eso pueda ser posible" y bla…bla… bla… ya lo sé, nos lo han dicho una y otra vez…- dice Leo irónicamente, ella mira hacia otro lado un poco indignada por lo que él acaba de decir…- Es.. que… Cinza, yo pensé que tal vez tendría mas acción en todo esto…no pensé que sería solo un "comodín" …- Cinza no lo mira… en vez de eso, su mirada se torna triste…se moja sus labios… y después de un momento voltea a mirarlo…Leo observa su mirada triste… él se apena…_

_-Cinza… yo… lo siento…- **Ella se le queda mirando… por unos momentos… sin decir nada**…- no quería…es decir… yo …_

_- Leo… me preocupas…- **le dice ella mientras lanza un suspiro mirando al suelo…mojando nuevamente sus labios**…- no has cambiado tu actitud, ¿sabes lo que eso puede ocasionar?- **una vez la mirada de ella lo dice todo**…_

_- ¿Qué no he cambiado?.... ¡he hecho todo lo posible por asimilar que puedo perderte tarde o temprano… lo acepto y dices que no he podido cambiar?_

_- ese no es el caso… Leo… es tu forma de pensar, yo lo creería de Paco… por su forma de comportarse… pero… ¿en ti?... pides ser parte de la acción, mientras yo solo pensaba que al saber que eres un elemento muy importante, te bastaría con saber que eres necesario en todo esto…_

_- y me basta… si… pero me siento como un inútil… un estorbo… un comodín… un relevo… algo que pueden usar si uno de los otros no puede seguir…_

_- ¡Suficiente!--- **dice Cinza levantándose de forma abrupta**… **ella no levanta a voz casi nunca... siempre habla de forma tranquila como su padre... aún cuando está molesta**  
_

_-¿eh?--- Cinza… que…_

_- no pienso seguir a lado de ti si sigues teniendo esa forma de pensar…_

_-¿eh?.. Pero…oye…_

_- búscame cuando hayas recapacitado…- **le dice ella poniéndose en marcha…**_

_- ¡Cinza!... ¡espera!- **le dice el parándose rápidamente, casi tropezándose para alcanzarla pero ella ya le lleva un buen tramo de avance… camina muy deprisa… Leo la detiene tomándola de un brazo… pero ella se zafa… Leo la alcanza colocándose frente a ellaquien se frena al no poder seguir adelante…**_

_- ¡Házte a un lado!--- **le dice ella molesta…**_

_- Cinza… yo…_

_- ¡Quítate, Leo!_

_- ¡ Está bien!... ¡Está bien!... ¡Perdóname! ¡No quise decir eso!- Cinza lo mira molesta… cosa rara en ella…Leo toma sus manos… estrechándolas…ella cambia su mirada a sorpresa…él acerca las manos de ella a los labios de él y las besa…_

_- ¡Perdóname!... ¡Discúlpame por favor!... no sé que me pasa… creo que ni yo mismo me reconozco…- **Cinza cierra sus ojos por unos segundos, sus párpados tiemblan… al abrirlos no buscan la mirada de Leo en lugar de eso… ella desvía sus ojos… mirando a la nada…ella zafa sus manos de las de él**_

_- búscame cuando hayas recapacitado…- **le dice mientras se hace a un lado y sigue su camino… Leo se queda parado, mientras ella caminando… se dice a sí misma…**-"lo siento mucho, Leo, pero si cada que dices algo así, te doy mi apoyo, jamás vas a cambiar tu forma de pensar… sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo. Quizá si te hago ver que me puedes perder de otra manera… cambies tu actitud…"_

_-" ¡soy un estúpido!,¡No debí de haber dicho eso!...¿que dientres me sucede?, ¿Por qué no puedo quitarme este sentimiento de inutilidad… ¿Por qué no puedo quitarme ese temor de perderla?... ¡estoy actuando como un imbécil!- **se dice mientras se da pequeños golpes en la cabeza…**_

_- simplemente porque no puedes…- **le dice una voz detrás de él… Leo voltea… es Itzamná…**_

_- Señor… yo…_

_- la amas demasiado como para dejarla ir… y ocultas ese temor tras una ironía que la verdad, ni tu mismo te la crees…si no haces algo para cambiar… entonces realmente la perderás…_

_- es que… ¡no puedo dejarla de amar!... me siento perdido sin ella…la vida se me hace tan simple si no la tengo!... ¡las dudas me envuelven!..._

_- pero la historia Continúa… ella debe seguir y tu no la dejas…._

_- pero es que... al final la perderé de todas formas…_

_Eso es algo que tú no sabes…_

_- la verdad, ya no creo en milagros, Señor… si no la siento a mi lado… me siento perdido. Yo sé que si sigo así echaré todo a perder… pero sin ella sentiré que mi destino no existe… la verdad, no sé vivir sin ella…¡No puedo!_

_- si hago que ella se encuentre segura…_

_- ¡le prometo que haré todo lo imposible por defender nuestra creencia!… ¡defenderé a todo y a todos… daré mi vida si es necesario! ¡pero necesito saber que ella estará bien!_

_- no puedo asegurarte de que ella estará bien, al menos que hagamos un pacto entre tu y yo…_

_-¡le daré lo que me pida, con tal de saber que ella estará bien!_

_- Tu alma… dame tu alma y te prometo que ella estará bien…_

_- ¡Se la doy!... ¡Mi alma es toda suya!...¡pero debe asegurarme de que no le sucederá nada!_

_- ¡Piénsalo bien, Leo!... medita en lo que te estoy pidiendo…._

_- ¡No necesito pensarlo… Señor… soy capaz de dar mi vida con tal de que ella está bien!_

_-¡ Está bien!... hagamos ese pacto…- **le dice Itzamná… Leo Extiende su mano… para estrechar la mano de Itzamná… en lugar de eso… Itza coloca la palma de Leo hacia arriba y la frota con un dedo, el cual queda marcado con un punto dorado…**- ¡Hecho!... ya está marcado y no hay forma de deshacerlo…_

_- Está bien, Señor… así tiene que ser…_

_- No Leo… ésta no es la manera…has demostrado que puedes ser seducido por el lado oscuro… la salida mas fácil…y eso tu sabes que no es verdad… tu temor de perderla te ha empujado a buscar la manera mas sencilla de deshacerte de tus problemas…y esa no es la forma…- **Leo se sorprende… se da cuenta de que lo que dice Itzamná es verdad… cometió un error… un grave error…y al fin se ha dado cuenta…el temor de perder a Cinza lo ha empujado a buscar una medida desesperada…**- No eres digno de ser parte del quinto elemento… no eres digno de ser parte de un alma pura…no eres digno de ser parte de los combo niños…- **Leo se queda sorprendido, cada palabra que le decía Itzamná de "no eres digno…" era como un duro golpe hacia su propio ser, hacia sus convicciones… él se queda sin habla… su corazón se paraliza… cae de rodillas… cierra sus ojos y baja su cabeza sintiéndose avergonzado…**_

_- sin embargo… y eso por el cariño que ella te tiene y el amor que tu le profesas… puedo darte una oportunidad…- **Leo voltea a mirarlo… lleno de esperanza**…- Demuéstrame que eres capaz de cambiar tu manera de sentir… de pensar… demuéstrame que puedes seguir adelante y que puedo confiar en ti…y te dejaré continuar… -**Leo sonrie… después del gran error que cometió se ha dado cuenta de lo que puede ocurrir**…_

_-Se lo prometo, Señor… se lo juro… no lo defraudaré…_

_- Está bien, muchacho... ahora ve y trata de convencerla a ella…- **le dice mientras lo ve alejarse…** " lo cierto es que, jamás habría cumplido ese pacto… el alma de Leo ya no le pertenece a él… sino a Cinza…el pacto jamás se habría hecho realidad…. ay cosas que ni siquiera yo puedo cambiar..."_

_CONTINUARÁ...  
_


End file.
